El Grinchy
by Hanna Vita
Summary: JOJO llego navidad, y esta autora no para de Rimar, que pobre Draco tendra que las conseucencias pagar? no se si esta historia es para Reir..o para llorar XD
1. Chapter 1

EL GRINCHI

Si yo aquí de vuelta al mundo de los fics, estrenándome en noche buena en la sección de Harry Potter con una historia re contra conocida por todos, contada en un One Shot.

Y junto a mi mis mas fieles ayudantes, Kathymon y Soujiro -

(Una gata rosa estilo digimon sale al escenario)

Kathymon Felizzz navidaaad a todoooooos¡¡¡

(Un muchacho estilo Soujiro de Samurai X con traje y todo sale con una bandeja de galletas)

Soujiro: Y prospero año nuevo ---

Hanna Y bueno, a continuación una historia producto de haber visto 3 veces la misma película en diferentes versiones

Soujiro: no será…la misma historia en tres diferentes películas??

Hanna: Lo que sea¡¡ Feliz navidad¡¡

Kathymon: (con la boca llena de galletas) y qwe wiwan lashh GALLLHEEETHHAASSS

EL GRINCHI 

(Escena 1 Se ve el castillo de Hogwarts y en su interior a sus alumnos durmiendo, se enfocan a Harry durmiendo cubierto hasta el cuello de una manta, un Ron echado como mejor se pudo con un pie en la almohada y la cabeza en medio de las sabanas y un Hermione cubierta hasta la nariz con una manta con dibujos de libros en ella)

En un viejo y raudo castillo, todos los niños duermen con sigilo…

Y es en este tan hermoso castillo, donde nuestra historia da inicio

Hay niños por doquier, durmiendo roncando y soñando

Hay pelirrojos, sabelotodos y marcados

Todos esperan con ansias, bien mullidos bajo sus mantas

El gran JOJOJO que los despertara

Con cascabeles saltarines

Y regalos por montines

(Soujiro: Mon..tines??

Hanna: ¬-¬ que quieres que haga? Se supone que tiene que rimar . 

Soujiro : oh ok u.u)

Más no todo es alegría

Pues existe en sigilo

Un travieso niño

Que detesta la navidad

Sin espíritu navideño se quedo

¿Quien sabe por que?, no lo se yo

Y este niño fue el que planeo

Un macabro plan

Para destruir

La navidad

Soujiro: eso rima tanto como mis calcetines de arbolitos navideños con mi corbata de hallowen u.u

Hanna: Tienes calcetines con arbolitos navideños?? Ô.o ??¡

Soujiro: eh..yo..no dije nada u////u

(Escena 2: Se ve a nuestro Grinch de turno, en un tono verde limon y con mucho pelo por todos lados un Draco Malfoy tapándose los oídos para tratar de disminuir el ruido que producen sus compañeros de habitación con sus ronquidos que curiosamente suenan a canción navideña)

Draco: Protesto¡¡¡ ya es suficiente que tenga que soportar esta imitación de parodia para que encima me casi quiten mi maravillosa belleza cubriéndola de pelos y un verdes limón ¬-¬

Hanna: ¬-¬ y que quieres que haga así es el grinch…agradece que no te puse barriga de cerveza XD

Draco: si no cumples mis exigencia…ya veras

Hanna: aja…y que veré?

Draco: veras…veras..veras mis esplendidas sentaderas alejarse de aquí a otro lado donde no tenga que participar de esta ridícula parodia . 

Hanna: oh no¡¡ Tus posaderas no¡¡ que las necesito para la escena culminante¡¡

Draco: oh si, se iraaannn y yo con ellas

Soujiro: u.u no..si se irán solitas las sentaderas claro ¬.¬ super posaderas de lujo, van y viene solas, vida propia y con tres tonalidades para elegir, compre ya sus posaderas Malfoy, vienen en Rojo, Verde y Morado XD

Draco: No tolerare esto¡¡

Hanna: oh esta bien esta bien…dime cuales son tus exigencia? Soujiro u.u toma apuntes por favor

Draco: Bien para empezar quiero mi propio Camerino, no quiero ser un gordo feo y verde limón grinch peludo…sino el más lindo Sexy y atractivo Ginch de todos , con mi perfecta cabellera..y claro esta..no seres verde, sino que vestiré con elegancia..la perfecta y verde túnica de Slithering

Hanna: bien..concedido u.u

Draco: y quiero..

Hanna: ya ya ¬.¬ suficiente...

Draco: bueno u.u

Ejem...retornando a la historia…

Escena 2: Vemos a nuestro...lindo sexy y rubio Grinch que no tiene pansa (barriga) ni exceso de vello corporal aunque si belleza corporal u.u vestido con su brillante flamante y precioso uniforme verde de Slithering sentado elegantemente sobre su preciosa y ordenada cama tratando de acallar los ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación que curiosamente sonaban casi a tonada de villancico navideño

DracoGrinch: Jojojo Feliz navidad…seguro...feliz navidad..que tiene de feliz un día al año donde nieva, todos se dan abrazos, todos se quieren y se entregan regalos y uno debe andar esquivando muerdagos voladores sino quiere salir con los labios resecos de tanto besar a cualquier cosa y/o ser que se tope en su camino….(dijo. Recordando aquel incidente donde un muerdago travieso con alas se paro justo sobre su cabeza cuando pasaba por el comedor, siendo seguido por una multitud de chicas que lo besaron hasta dejarlo sin aliento) Juro que Mc, Gonogall también me beso¡¡ Wuaacala . 

Y diciendo esto el Grinch se levanto y de su habitación se retiro

DracoGrinch: es inútil...iré a la sala común, u.u

Y en ese momento, lo peor sucedió, una voz por toda la habitación retumbo

¿??: OH GRINCHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Draco: ah no¡¡ . mierd…ah..con un..nooo…¡¡

Pansy: Grinchy cariño como estas???

Draco: se puede saber por que me llamas uno Crinchy y dos Cariño???

Pansy: por que eres mi grinchy querido cariñooo

Draco: ay no u.u que Santa me pegue un tiro…

Pansy: oh mira...mi Grinchy querido lo que me encontre...un muerdago¡¡ (y lo levanta lo más alto que puede por encima de sus cabezas) me debes un beeessooo

Draco: Te lo pago el día del pastel de cacahuate si? (dice presuroso el Grinchi, saliendo afanoso del lugar)

Pansy: el día del…cacahuate??' pero cariño¡¡ Cuando es el día del cacahuate??? Ô.o

(Pero su pregunta no fue escuchada, por que el Grinchy a su lado ya no estaba, el yacia corriendo sin cesar, buscando un lugar donde reposar, cuando finalmene llego, al gran gran grAAAn salon comedor..y luego de observar todo pronuncio…

Grinchi: Diablos¡¡¡ casi me atrapa ¡¡

Y luego de eso exclamo

Grinchi: Al diablo la navidad¡¡¡ si me siguen besando así deberé rentar labios para año nuevo

Y una vez más dijo

Grinchi:...al...diablo..la...navidad??

Hanna: nonono¡¡ lee tu parlamento . aquí dice claramente que diras que te vengaras y bla bla bla

Grinchi: ok ¡¡ (dijo, y puso cara de súper héroe o súper villano) Me vengare¡¡ y bla bla bla

Hanna: Nooo¡¡ ¬.¬ no es bla bla bla…es ..ash..lee tu parlamento u.u

Grinchi: ehh..ok….(dijo, acomodandose el delicado cabello y retomando su pose de villano) Me vengare¡¡ Jo digo Muajajajaja¡¡ por la horrible navidad¡¡ donde nadie me quiere, todos me ignoran y nadie me ofrece regalos, solo burlas y reproches¡¡

Sabini: De que hablas Draco? Si tu habitación es la mas atestada de regalos, todas tus fans quieren comerte a besos, pasas tan inadvertido como un traje con foquitos luminosos en un callejos oscuro, todos te admiran alaban y hasta pareciera que es tu cumpleaños?

Grinchi: tu..¬-¬ vete a dormir Sabini, que no ves que estoy en mi escena de gloria?? ¡¡¡ Además...si…el hombre barrigón de traje rojo y barba ese que trae regalos no te ve en tu cama dormidote no te traerá tus regalos

Sabini: ah...regalos¡¡ quiero mis regalos¡¡ (y se fue raudo y veloz, a dormir en su habitación)

Grinchy: Bueno luego de haberme desecho de las molestias…amm..ah si¡¡ venganza¡¡ si...que haré que haré? Oh ya se¡¡ sacare todos los arbolitos de navidad¡¡ oh vaya…pero si son demasiado..u.u bueno usare magia¡¡¡ y que mas¡¡ a si¡¡ y les robare a los niños su regalo¡¡ y la navidad abra acabado'¡¡¡ Muojojojo¡¡

Hanna: pstt…Draco...es Muajajaja con A

Grinchy: ah...ok…Muajajajajaja¡¡

Y raudo y veloz…el Grinch saco su elegante y varita, y luego de acomodarse el mechón de cabello exclamo

Grinchy: Abracadabra¡¡ patas de cabra¡¡ que los árboles se hagan …amm…esmeraldas¡¡¡

Soujiro: eso ni siquiera suena a un conjuro Made in Hogwarts u.u

Y en ese momento los árboles se convirtieron con todo su esplendor en pequeñas esferas brillantes

El grinch recogió, alzo y levanto, cada pequeña esfera brillante del gran salon comedor

Luego subió, a cada habitación, a cada piso en casa sala de cada esquina del castillo y repitió su hechizo, arrazo con regalos, árboles y sacos, se llevo suéteres, juguetes caramelos y chocolates, todo todo el se lo llevo.

Soujiro: ey espera? Y que sucede con eso de que cada casa tiene su contraseña, y la onda de la escalera resbalin de la habitación de las chicas de Griffindor para que los chicos no suban y todas esas cosas??

Hanna: Ehh…es…Navidad¡¡ todo es posible en navidad¡¡ -uu

Soujiro: u.u bueno

Y de repente cuando estaba en el ultimo lugar, alzando el ultimo obsequio en la ultima habitación de la ultima ala del castillo una tierna linda cariñosa y tranquila niña de cabellos rizados lo miro, y asombrada pregunto

Hermione: QUE CUERNOS CREES QUE HACES MALFOY CON LOS REGALOS¡¡¡

Hanna: no no¡¡ espera Hermione, eso no dice tu parlamento

Hermione: parlamento...haber...dice...y entonces la tierna linda car…que? Yo no soy linda tierna y cariñosa . y no diré una estupidez, mi coeficiente intelectual es mayor a eso como para decir una tontería como esa¡¡¡

Hanna: amm…si lo haces…te…regalare la ultima colección de libros de la historia de Hogwarts, los secretos nunca revelados antes -

Hermiones: lo dices en serio o

Hanna: si si...claro…de echo, ya Soujiro va para el callejón Diagon a comprártela

Soujiro: y sopor que TT ya hornee galletas, ya arme el arbolito, ya le hice su camerino personal a Draco, por que todo yo??

Hanna: no te quejes u.u…y tu Hermione, manten esa cara de ojos brillantes y di tu parlamento

Hermione: oh si sisisi -….

Y entonces la niña dijo

Hermione: Eres tu…al que le dicen…Santa Clos?

Draco: peor que bajo que has caido Granger XD

Hanna: ¬-¬ Callate Draco o de la nada haré aparecer un muerdago en tu cabezota y besaras a Sabini

Grinchi (draco): digo…yo? Santa clos? Oh si..mira..digo JOJOJO

Hermione: entonces Santa dime tu…por que te llevas los regalos, adornos y el amor?

Grinchi: yo….es que mira...esto...tenia…un defecto si, jojojo, y yo en mi gran taller lo reparare, y luego te los devolveré, te lo prometo ¡¡

Y sonrió, como nunca antes lo había echo, sonrió tanto que los dientes le dolió y algún elfo por ahí juro que su garganta vio

. 

Bueno creo que aquí mi espíritu navideño se acabo….pero jojojo lo continuaré, será un regalo de año viejo -

Soujiro: año viejo?

Hanna: si. Digo todos hacen regalos de año nuevo, este será un reglaod e año viejo ¡¡

Kathymon : (colgando de un candelabro) Wiiii

Hanna: de donde salio ese candelabro? Ô.o

Soujiro: hay no ù.ú que le echan a estas galletas de Santa Clos? Ron??

Hanna: Ô.o energizantes? Digo…eso explicaría por que Santa tiene tanto aguante - en Noche Buena.


	2. Chapter 2

EL GRINCHI 2

Bueno..

Debido al cansancio mental producido por tratar de rimar,

el one shot se volvio dos

Soujiro: Podría jurar que hay aun un ligero tono de rima en tu forma de hablar ô.o

Hanna: si bueno eso es -.- por que para poder continuar esto y hacerlo un regalo de año viejo tuve que ver una película "El gato en el sombrero" que rimaba mucho para poder agarrar el trauma de nuevo y al mismo tiempo ver la película de Harry Potter 1 para dirigir mejor el trauma XD

Soujiro: Dirigir o digerir mejor el trauma?

Hanna: amm...las dos cosas¡¡

OOoooOOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOoooOOooOOooOOooO

Tanto dicen algunos que sonrió que todas las caries se le vio

Draco: eyy¡¡ ¬-¬ yo no tengo Caries¡¡ mi dentadura es perfecta como todo absolutamente todo lo que en mi perfecto cuerpecito hay

Soujiro: u.u egolatra

Draco: que dijistes??

Soujiro: o.o que…que buena onda ¡¡

Draco: ¬-¬

Hanna: Bien bien u.u empecemos de nuevo…ACCIÓN ¡¡

Tanto dicen algunos que sonrió que con su blanca dentadura a la niña cegó

Y aprovechando ese momento

Corriendo, escapó

Hermione: (frotándose los ojos) ohh.. o eh visto la luz celestial ¡¡¡ debo encontrarlo de nuevo, pues yo lo quiero ayudar¡¡

No muy lejos de ese lugar, y llegando a la más alta torre del castillo, el Grinchy vocifero

Draco: JOJOJO FELIZ…ah digo…no este no es mi dialogo, ejem..MuaJaJA, ahora la navidad se acabara, no más canciones, no mas pastel, no más regalos y así al fin al fin ¡¡ YO-PODRE-DORMIR¡¡

Con lo que el Grinchy no contó, es que la dulce y tierna niña su risa oyó, y corriendo casi volando ella lo siguió.

Corrió y corrió y las escaleras subió, y cuando al fin lo encontró, con su más linda sonrisa le hablo

Hermione: OYE TU¡¡ DEVUEVELEME INMEDIATAMENTE LA CAJA DE CHOCOLATES QUE ME AUTOREGALE¡¡

Hanna: Hermione ¬.¬

Hermione: Que? Es cierto...u.u quiero chocolate, tengo antojo de chocolate, ósea CHO-CO-LA-TE y el se los llevo¡¡

Hanna: ese no es el dialogo

Hermione: pero…

Hanna: pero nada ¬-¬ sino dile adiós a la colección de libros de…

Hermione: ok ok..u.u lo haré

Hanna: Seee XD adoro como los manipulo a mi antojo

Draco y Hermione: Que dijisteis??

Hanna: que...a mi también me dio antojo o.o

Continuando con la historia…la niña ¬.¬ con su más linda sonrisa le hablo

Hermione: oh lindo…grandioso, perfecto y...ey quien escribió esto? ¬.¬

Soujiro : u.u le dije que no tocara el libreto pero Draco insistió e insistió que no se le hacia justicia y el libreto cambio…

Hermione: u.u ok…oh…lin...oh Grinchy, dime oh ser sin corazón, por que no quieres la navidad?

Draco: eh…no se supone que eso lo tienes que averiguar tu? No se…digo, hacer encuestas, entrevistar y perder tu valioso tiempo preguntando sobre mi y mi maravillosa vida?

Soujiro: u.u es que estamos cortos de presupuesto por eso no tenemos muchos actores…de echo solo están ustedes dos, Harry y Ron, Sabini y Pansy que ya se fueron a sus casa, así que en esta versión tu le cuentas tu fat…digo, tu grandiosa vida.

Draco: oh bueno...esta bien o bienvenidos a la vida y obra de celebres celebridades, hoy les contare mi grandiosa vida, todo comenzó cuando yo era un pequeño pequeñito y precioso bebe con hermoso cabello rubio, estaba yo haciendo cosas de bebe cuando mi madre deci..

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

Draco: y fue entonces que dije, Draco, estas hecho para grandes cosas¡¡ y como negarle al mundo mi maravillosa existencia y me increíble magia, por eso es que decidí…

2 HORAS MÁS MÁS TARDE

Draco: Y así fue como decidí que sabotearía la navidad ¡¡

Hermione: eh…ok…adiós

Y así la niña de marcho, cuando llego a sus aposentos con tristeza vio

No había dulces ni caramelos

La navidad sin regalos llego

Y así el amanecer ella observo

Pronto todos los niños del lugar despertaron

Y se escucharon por todas partes lamentos y llanto

Ron: VIVA¡¡ NO MAS SUETERESSS¡¡

Harry: T-T mi escoba nueva no está¡¡¡

Entonces la niña entendió

Y su mentecita brillo

Pues a ella una idea se le ocurrio

Rápida corrió donde sus amigos

Y abriendo la puerta

En pijamas los encontro

Ron: ¬/////¬ que aquí ya no hay respeto ¡¡¡¡

Harry: Era mi escobita nueva T-T hasta si servia para barrer…

Hermione: no se pongan trsites¡¡ ua buena nueva les voy a dar¡¡

Harry: o encontrasteis mi escobita?

Hermione: No¡¡ es algo mucho mejor¡¡ es el significado de la navidad¡¡ La navidad no son los regalos, ni los dulces o el pavo,,

Ron; Había Pavo y nadie me aviso?? Ô.o

Hermione: u.u no, DECIA, que la navidad es mucho ,más que solo eso, es el amor, el estar con la familia, el poder darse un abrazo, el compartir un momento mágico de alegría con la familia

Harry: Y el no tener clases¡¡¡

Ron: Y tener Pavo¡¡

Hermione: eh si bueno..eso también…bueno...aunque no hay pavo…pero…ya se…celebremos esté día con una canción¡¡¡

Harry: con que sentido? ¬-¬ si el Grinch de Draco nos robo todo u.u

Hermione: Exactamente por eso¡¡ o el creyó que robándonos todo nos entristeceríamos y ya no cantaríamos¡¡ ò.ó exijo venganza¡¡¡

Ron: Sii cantar tan peor tan fuerte que enloquesca¡¡ Muajajaja

Y así un villancico los tres empezaron a cantar, y cantaron con todo su corazón tan pero tan fuerte que hasta la torre de Astronomía se escucho

Draco: AHH¡¡ Maldición¡¡ que alguien los calleee T-T por favor¡¡

Hermione (subiendo por las escaleras de la torre) devuélvenos nuestras cosas ò.ó o no nos detendremos

Draco: ohh...esta bien . pero cállense, son más desafinados que Doby en la ducha¡¡

Y así el Grinchy todos los regalos devolvió, todos los árboles, hasta el ultimo bombón, y ya contentados todos el hambre les entro, y sentándose a la mesa, el pavo….el pavo…oh bueno se comieron el pavo.

Draco: pero que buen pavo

Harry: escobita o mi preciosa escoba nueva

Hermione: Vaya - todo resulto bien después de todo

Ron: ven¡¡ yo les dije¡¡ el pavo lo soluciona todo¡¡

Y colorín colorado está historia se acabo

Soujiro: menos mal se acabo

Kathymon: y que paos con Sabiny y Pansy?

Hanna: ah este…Sabiny tenía tantas ganas de conocer a Santa que…se fue al polo Norte y se volvio Elfo ¡¡ - y...y…Pansy…se volvio campeona en el campeonato mundial de lanzar el muerdago en un país muy muy lejano.

Doby : Yo no canto feo ¡¡ (Va corriendo donde Draco y lo muerde en las posaderas)

Draco: AHHH¡¡¡ T-T mis hermosas posaderass¡¡

Hanna: JA XD Les dije que las posaderas de Malfoy eran fundamentales en la escena culminate¡¡

Bueno aquí este mini fic que empezó con un ONE-SHOT y termino como un fic de dos capítulos termino - al fin...como veras…u.u estoy echa un desastres como autora XD pero seguiré ¡¡ y algún día mejoraré cualquier cosa, incluyendo tomatasos, solo aprenten GO y envien un Review¡¡

A proposito 0 tengo un reviewww¡¡¡ un hermoso review¡¡ gracias gracias gracias¡¡¡


End file.
